1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for resist pattern-refinement, and a fine pattern-forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enhanced integration of semiconductor devices has been accompanied by increasing demands for microfabrication of substrate patterns, specifically, miniaturization of the line width of patterns in manufacturing processes of the semiconductor devices. Thus, a technique for making the resist pattern that serves as a mask therefor further finer has been needed.
Conventionally, microfabrication of a resist pattern has been performed through shortening of a wavelength in the exposure in formation of a resist pattern through applying a radiation-sensitive resin composition on a substrate, exposure and development. However, shortening of the wavelength requires a lot of costs for e.g., exchange of the exposure device, etc., and there are limitations to shortening of the exposure wavelength.
As other method for obtaining a fine resist pattern, a technique has been studied in which a refining process for decreasing the line width of the formed resist pattern is carried out. A known composition for resist pattern-refinement for use in such a method contains an acidic aqueous solution of a resin (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-281886). According to such techniques, formation of a fine resist pattern out of the limitation at the exposure wavelength is reportedly enabled.
However, although the line width of the resist pattern can be decreased when the conventional composition for resist pattern-refinement is used, there arise a disadvantage of a failure to favorably perform the microfabrication, such as inferior accuracy of the resulting pattern, occurrence of pattern collapse, and the like.